Snow fight
by RandomlyRandomGirl
Summary: Jasper, Rosalie and Bella come over to Edward, Emmett and Alice's house and have a snow fight. All human. One-shot.


**Age's**

**Edward: 11**

**Bella: 9**

**Jasper: 10**

**Alice: 8**

**Emmett: 12**

**Rosalie: 10**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, Emmett, Alice." I looked up from my pancakes to look at mom, Emmett and Alice did the same.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Bella Swan are coming over after breakfast." mom said, smiling.

Today was Christmas, and after we were done eating, Emmett, Alice and I were planning on having a snow fight. Jasper was Emmett's and my best buddy and Rosalie was his twin sister. Rosalie and Bella were Alice's best friends and the girls would usually hang out and talk while us boys goofed off.

Emmett grinned and turned to us.

"Hey Edward, Alice, lets get them to have a snow fight with us when they get here!" he said excitedly.

Alice started bouncing in her chair.

"That's a great idea Emmett!" she said, grinning hugely.

We finished eating and waited for them to arrive.

–

When they came Emmett and I helped them take their coats off and then we went to the living room to show them our Christmas presents.

"Hey guys! Let's all go have a snow ball fight!" Emmett said, standing up.

Everyone looked at him, Jasper looked excited but Rosalie looked disbelievingly at him.

"A snow fight? Its cold out there! We'd get wet and we'd freeze!" Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"Aww come on Rose! It'll be fun, you too Bella," Alice said, jumping a little.

Bella hesitantly nodded but Rosalie still looked doubtful.

"But Alice-" she started.

"No buts Rose! We're going to go have a snow fight with the boys!" Alice said, interrupting her before she could finish, running out of the room to get her coat and shoes.

We all followed behind her and we pulled on our coats, shoes, hats, and gloves.

"Mom! We're going to go outside." Emmett called, opening the door.

"Okay Emmett! Have fun!" she called back.

We walked out and shut the door, shivering at the cold temperature.

Emmett immediately ran into the snow and started making a snow ball before throwing it at me.

"Hey! Emmett! We haven't started yet!" I yelled.

He shrugged.

"We have now." he said grinning widely and starting to make another snow ball.

Everyone ran out and started making their own snow balls and started throwing them at each other.

"Emmett!" Everyone froze when Rosalie yelled and looked to see what happened.

Emmett had gotten snow in Rosalie's hair when she had been trying to keep it from getting wet.

Emmett just grinned at her and ran.

She ran after him trying to hit him, when everyone started laughing she went after them too.

Soon everyone was running from her, trying to be the first in line so not to get caught.

I was the fastest so I was in the front.

I tripped over a stick that was hiding under the snow bringing everyone tripping over me.

Rosalie didn't have time to stop either and she tumbled on top of everyone else.

It was silent before everyone started laughing.

"D..d...did..y..y...you...s...see R...Rosalie's face?" Jasper managed to laugh out.

Everyone just laughed harder at the memory, rolling in the snow.

–

After everyone stopped laughing we went inside to warm up.

Mom got us cocoa and we sat at the kitchen table talking while drinking the cocoa.

Too soon, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella had to leave, they promised that they would see us again soon, and said that they had a great time playing with us.

Rosalie's mom was dismayed to see that Rosalie's hair had gotten wet, but she let it go because it was Christmas and she had had fun.

"Rosalie?" Emmett said softly when they were about to walk out the door.

Rosalie turned and looked at him questioningly.

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, blushing pink.

"Merry Christmas." he said, grinning sheepishly at her.

She looked surprised and she flushed red.

"Merry Christmas to you too Emmett." she whispered before walking out with her mom who was going to drive Bella and Alice back to their houses as well.

When they had left Emmett looked as though he thought Alice and I were going to tease him, but Alice and I just grinned and walked away.

I love Christmas.

**THE END**

–

**Merry Christmas everyone!!! This is a Christmas present for Dragz1991, I really hope you like it Dragz1991!!!**


End file.
